


Project V.I.P.E.R.

by Lawfuless



Series: Creepy Night Tale [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters in tags are combined, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Desires of destruction, Fish monster, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Magic, Nice Chara, No actual attempts are made, Oni just wants everything dead and gone, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Contain Spoilers, including himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: "You're making more like you?!" Ink sounded horrified.The String Puller shook his head. "No, not like me. They will be their own person."Ink glared. "That's what I mean! How do you know they'll be sane? How do you know they'll help and not run amok? Destroying everything!"The eyes of the mask narrowed, the smile widening. "Do you doubt my abilities? ...I will be coding them to resist those urges. To enslave them to this mission, so to speak." He stated firmly. He reached for code, only to have his window smeared with red that began to eat away at his project. He waved a hand and the window vanished into protective nothingness.Then from his back tendrils pulled free, the hands on the ends becoming fists. "I will fight you if I must. My universe has as much a right to exist... And I WILL PROVE IT!"The second story of this AU.





	1. Stitching Together The World

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the idea. Maybe the characterizations. Or at least this version of the fusion.  
> Warning: This chapter used Bold, Italics and Underline.... uh, a lot?  
> Bold and Italics is Marionette  
> Underline and Italics is Slenderman  
> Italics is Gaster  
> All three is... well, all three.  
> Added notes: Fixed some of the grammar mistakes I caught. Also, god damn why is it so hard to find a good grammar checker?? I did find one in the form of Slick Write, for those fed up with Grammarly's BS. Though, I personally believe passive voice is fine and would advocate for it being fine to be used.

His back was hunched as he sat upon the darkness, claws wrapped up in coding while conjured hands worked on weaving it together coherently. He paused, hearing something behind him.

"There he is." He heard Underswap comment, and slowly stood up, hands vanishing. He carefully freed himself before turning to see a stout skeleton wrapped in multiple clothing layers pointing a large paint brush at him.

"You're making more like you?!" Ink sounded horrified.

The String Puller shook his head. " _ **No, not like me. They will be their own person.**_ "

Ink glared. "That's what I mean! How do you know they'll be sane? How do you know they'll help and not run amok? Destroying everything!"

The eyes of the mask narrowed, the smile widening. " _Do you doubt my abilities?_ _...I will be coding them to resist those urges. **To enslave them to this mission, so to speak.**_ " He stated firmly. The tall being reached for code, only to have his window smeared with red that began to eat away at his project. With an annoyed growl, he waved a hand and the window vanished into protective nothingness.

From his back tendrils pulled free, the hands on the ends becoming fists. " _I will fight you if I must._ **My universe has as much a right to exist as the next...** _**And I WILL PROVE IT!**_ "

Ink raised his hands, seeing the threat for what it was. But he looked determined. Still, The String Puller huffed and retracted the extra appendages, fixing his loose mask. " _...Apologies. We don't usually lose our temper._ " he adjusted his tie. " _ **However, this is non-negotiable.**_ ** _I will create my universe and it's denizens._** "

Ink sighed. "I can't dissuade you, can I?" he asked. When The String Puller shook his head, he rubbed his skull. "...Alright. Fine. But don't take any risks." He opened himself a portal and then headed through.

The String Puller turned back to his work and opened a text document, followed by a folder full of pictures. He hummed, then drew back, returning to weaving the coding.

It took a deal of concentration to make everything perfect. From the people to the world itself... He worked to properly create it. After a deal of time had passed, he yanked his hand and pulled the coding taut. A string wrapped around his rib, hidden from view, representing the coding. He had to have it as strained as he did at it's creation or else it would collapse. So long as he consciously kept track of the length and made sure it was kept tightly drawn, he was free to do as he pleased.

The creatures looked around a moment, eventually turning to him, deciding to gather around him.

" _ **Greetings. I am The String Puller... I am your creator. You are a part of the team... V.I.P.E.R. Viral-Infection Prevention and Engagement Retinue. We protect everyone from Viruses and erasure.**_ "


	2. Viral Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After The String Puller ends up stumbling across malicious code, the first mission begins.

Black claw-tips ran along the space before him as he watched the codes. Not long ago, he had spoken to another resident of the void and questioned them about it. Everyone else could see it, but it often flickered and shifted. For him it was wholly static. Gaster made mental notes in an effort to understand it, but eventually the other two got him to dismiss it and put it off as their omnipotence kicking in. He, after all, was one of the few beings able to completely rewrite coding with ease. Even the most complex coding would be woven in mere moments. His ability was only limited by his own movement.

Suddenly, he tensed, claws jerking and tearing at the code. With a curse and a grumble, he summoned forth two hands to stitch his mess back up. He then stood and looked for the disturbance. Briefly, the coding flickered and then vanished from view as he allowed himself to peer into the multiverse. He scanned it until he located the issue and tensed. A virus, this one a dark and sickly green, was causing havoc in a location only known as the Anti-void. It belonged to Error, a version of Sans who... well, was a glitch, but not one he was concerned about. He had glimpsed many things since he had begun to manipulate the code and he knew by now that even the worst of the worst could be changed.

He whistled, hands grabbing a line of code and jerking it out of place to replace it with another strand. Before him appeared V.I.P.E.R. " _ **A mission.**_ " he explained, tilting his head before turning on his heel and moving forwards. He summoned more hands to bring forth more coding to weave a map of the multiverse as best he could. He tapped at a particularly blank section. " _This is the Anti-void. This is where your target exists currently._ _Track it down and remove it from the coding for good._ _**Use any means that will not disturb the world it is in or the inhabitants.**_ "He finished.

As the group headed out, he approached the map and removed his mask, detaching himself from his form to better feel the code to search for more errors. When he found none, his mind began to wander. He recalled when he was three separate beings, existences away from each other, not even aware that they existed. Truly, it was only due to the messy nature of the virus they had even met. It had jumped from game to game, but left behind holes and trails. Each followed a trail until they met in the center. They had briefly clashed before they came to the conclusion they were not, in fact, enemies. The virus was the true cause of their suffering. The other two had met up and summoned Gaster, and decided to combine. Honestly, they weren't even really aware of how they managed to. At the very least, Gaster and Marionette didn't. Slender man made no comment on the matter. Still, due to their nature as AUs- specifically offshoots barely deviating from the Alpha Universes- they weren't important or missed. Even when their worlds were destroyed. Or rebuilt.

They replaced their face when they felt a wavering in the code and took a better look at the map. The virus had made a jump. His team found a way around it, though, and followed it to it's next destination. They shortly returned, triumphant. He felt pleased as he combed over the coding once more and felt no trace of the virus. He applauded them. " _ **Congratulations. Your first success as a team... And not to be the last, either.**_ " He turned back, then set his hands to fixing up the coding, removing any issues he came across that he knew were left behind from the team. He did pause, then glanced over his shoulder. He quickly picked out Papyrus looking guilty, mere moments before he hit a hole in the code. Then he rose and turned, crossing his claws over his chest.

"He did it." OniKuara growled out, pointing in the Goat King's direction. The other snorted in anger. "Oh, don't play coy! You're the one who launched the attack! I tried to intercept it! So what if I took out a house... Or two... Or three... or five..." And then they trailed off. Oni shook his head. "Still! You are just as much at fault as I am, fuzz-for-brains!"

" _You destroyed New York. That... doesn't just happen. I... I can't believe you... **Okay. So, first things first, forget whatever you were doing before this, apparently we need to learn some basic shit.** Like... Not destroying everything? **That would be the best place to start.**_ " He spread out his hands, altering the coding of their location so they would have a space to work. " _ **...Let's start out simple...**_ "]

* * *

"New York. They destroyed New York?" Ink held his head. Error rolled his eyes. "How are you being so nonchalant about this?!" He asked, waving his hands. Error stared at him for a good long moment, before sighing and opening a portal. It showed a fully intact city, with people going about as though they hadn't been annihilated mere moments ago. He stared at it, then looked back at the glitch. "...Huh?"

"Th̀is ́'St̷rìng P̷u͏l̸le͜r͠'̀..̸. I͟t͠'s ͡st́r̵o̸n̡g̀. Cr̷a͠zy̡ ̴s̕tròng͞, i̴n̶ f̨ac̶t.̷ Yo̢u̴ sa͟id ̧you̵rsel҉f ͜t͟ḩat͡ ̸he strai͜ght up ͝c̨r͠eate͘d҉ ͠an AŲ. H̶e w̴a͡s҉ ̴a͝bl̀e t͠o͟ ́cre͡ate̸ ͞p̀ort͢a̷l͏s ͝and̢ ̢a͟l̕te̡r͏ th͏e c̨o̶díng̷.͘ Y͡ou án͢d ̀I ͟o͝nly̨ ͘go̵t th̀e̷r͘e̷ ̢b̛y ti͜m̀e͏ and pr̀a̢c͟t͠i͠cę. W͢e͡l̕l͝, bein͢g m͢a̶de f͏o̡r̷ ̸it t̡o̷o, b̨ut̨ ̴ştil͝l.̶ ͜F̢e͡w ot͞her͢s̕ ̛a͟ŕe ̶th̵at ͞skil͏l͢e̕d̛.͠ ҉Frơm͏ ̨w͏h̢aţ ̀I'͜ve̷ le͠arńed, h҉e̕'̶d҉ ̢blow yo͟ur̀ pr͏ecio҉us͢ cr͟ea͘t̢o̕r̀s o͟u̕t o̡f ́the ͡wa̵ter. ̵Ma̵y̛b͝e.̡ ̸E̷i̡t͢ḩer ̢w͢a̛ý,҉ h̨e ͘r̵e͟create̶d ́it́ ͘an͜d w̢i̡pȩd any͡ kn͢owle͜d͠ge̸ óf ͟t͏h̵e͢ ̵orde̛al ḩapp̵e̛ning ͢f̡r҉o͟m ͟pr҉e͜tty͘ muc͟h a̶ll ơf͏ e̴x͢ist̶e͜n̡c͝e͝. As ̕i͢s, ̵he'́s̶ t͟oo̶ ̵stro͜n̕g to̷ ͝do̷ any̧thín͘g ab̀ou̶t. ҉You̵ ̀ćan̨ ҉gi̵v͠e ̛him a͜ ̧stern̛ t͢a͟lki͡n͝ģ to͝,̶ ͞su͞r͝e,̶ but cąn͠ ̷ýou͏ ģuar̶an̢tee̴ ͟h͏ę'll lís͞ţen̸? ̸Or͡ ȩven̵ ̴t̕h͠a͘t ̨h̀e̵ ca҉res͞?̕ G̛as͝ter̛ ma͏y͟ be ̸iņ t͟h̕ęr̢e̶.̨.͡. ̸b͘u̷t he͜'̛s͏ ͝n̶ot ̕th͏e̡ ́domina͘ńt͘ ̷p̢e̵rson͘álit̸y. F̴ace ͟it, ̀In҉k,̧ w̵e͜'re o̷u̶t-g͢u̵nne̕d ͜f̧or͟ o͟n̶c͏e a͘nd àt̢ t̡h́e w̢hims ͞óf a̛ wh͜ol̛l͟y̴ ͞invinc̛i̢b̨le̕,̨ ̧a͜l̢l-p͘o̢w͘erfu͞l̀ c̕r͏e҉a͏tur͏e. Ho̧w̨ ̸a̶bout͡ ͏f̛o̶r͜ ̢n͘o͞w, ̸we ju̢st ̴le͞ave̸ ̕t̸he̕ c͘razy g҉li̶tc̷h͏ a͞l̨o̸ne."

Ink stared at him. Error glared. "Wha̢t? He͠ ̸is a̕ g͡lit̛ch͝! But he͟'̴s ҉oǹe̷ ̛I ća̛n't͞ ̕ta̶k͟e on̡ a͜l͠one͞.͜ ̧Ev́en͏ wit͡h Nigh͏tmar̶e ͝a͟n̡d ̷the ͏res̢t of t͢he g͠a͜ng͠...̕ h͝e͘ll, ͠the whole m̀u̡lt͘ìvęr̸se͏! ̕D̴ò ͏y̢où th͢i̧nk ̀w̨e̢ coul̡d ́mak̀e ̛a͢ ͠scràtch̀ ̨o҉n ͠h͢i҉m?͜ Do͠ ͘yo̡u ͜tru͞l̨y ͘beli҉ev̧e ͟we cou̢l͟d def̷eat ͢him̢? ..͡.͟For no͢w,̡ I'm ͡le͡a̵v̷in͏g ͟it͏ ͠as ͞it͏. An͏ ͘is͞sue̴ ̴f͡oŗ anoth͞er d̷a̸y̵.̕"

"Like Undernovela?" The painter queried. The other huffed, but nodded. "...I suppose all I can do is give him a stern talking to." he finally agreed before getting up and dusting himself off. He picked up his paintbrush and coloured a circular portal to hop into. "See ya."

* * *

"Ink." The String Puller greeted blandly. He was working weapons out of himself with both coding and summoned hands. He then looked over. " _What? O-oh, my apologies._ " He adjusted his mask then smiled with it as Ink seemed to relax. ". _ **..I haven't a clue what happened there, you know. But when it slips, everyone gets uncomfortable. Kind of makes me wonder what would happen if I took it off...**_ " He looked away thoughtfully. Then he shook his head. " **A query for another day.** _**What brings you here?**_ "

"New York." Ink stated. The other, surprisingly, shrunk. He seemed to completely understand and evidently felt incredibly bad. "...That was you, wasn't it?"

Then there was a voice from behind him. "No, that was Oni." There was a human there, feeling every bit like a plain old human. "Sorry about that, by the way. Stringy here already made sure to put New York back and made sure no one would remember or panic. It was our first mission. He stayed behind to work on coding, important stuff, too! Looking for viruses. But, uh, Goat King tried to attack a virus that was eating at New York anyways. Oni tried to stop it when it went out but... we're all new to our powers. String's training us now and intends to accompany us on missions."

Ink took the boy in, then nodded. "Alright. As long as does that, I suppose I can't complain." he finally stated, smiling at him and getting a wide grin back. He glanced over to the String Puller, who had long since returned to his code. "Speaking of... These viruses... Can you tell me more about them?" He asked.

The being paced, thinking of what to say. Finally, he took a deep breath. " _ ****_ ** _We are not the only multiverse that exists. In fact, there are multiverses of multiverses of multiverses. I can see each level of reality, which is why I took on this task, and created others to aid me. Because they come from separate existences, they too can see the layers of reality. But the Viruses come from a state of reality far above their perception and barely within my own. They are being sent to destroy our existence…. In an effort to make room for the worlds they come from._** ”

“So, it’s like a take-over? This world is just being attacked so others can be made? ...Sounds like Cross.” Ink sounded worried at the comparison. He knew, if anyone was dangerous, it was a being like Cross.

" _ **Exactly! This is exactly like that.**_ " String Puller began, then paused. " _...Wait, no. **It's nothing like that.** It's more like... More like... _ ** _It doesn't matter. The fact is, Cross is trying to do something out of awareness. He knows what he is doing and why he is doing it. The Viruses don't. The other universes don't. If they had a choice, I'm certain they would stop them. But as is, they do not. It is their universe seeing ours as a virus and attempting to use it's version of an antibody on us._** " He paused, claws raising. Then he opened a screen. " _ **Pardon me... I sensed...**_ " He cut himself off.

The String Puller tapped his claws on his arm in contemplation. He slashed the air to get rid of the window he had opened, already opening a new one. The embodiment of fear faced the undying. He swiped it away. The Christmas-themed room was filled with smaller skeletal beings. He waved again. This time, a monster with a glitching face was experimenting. He had picked up the experiment and then dragged the smaller creature along with him. Gaster moved to swipe, then froze as he noticed a flickering red.

"What i-is that?" Ink asked. Spreading his claws away from their center point, he zoomed it to show the red, non-sentient being. It took the form of something sludge-like as it gooped towards the terrified experiment and the startled scientist. "Oh no, Handplates--"

But the String Puller was already moving, he had already slashed a portal open and leapt through, slicing through the attack that rocketed towards the monsters he had startled. Both scientist and experiment recoiled from him as he faced against the swelling virus.

“S - 1, Take it out!” The Scientist’s voice glitched out, but he felt a weight upon him. Two tendril-hands had snaked out and grabbed the other, stopping him from trying to move. He couldn’t speak, didn't have time. He rushed forwards, tangling his good hand in code, turning air into a battle axe made of glowing white code. He twirled out of the goop’s reach, slashing at it. He cut and hacked until nothing was left.

Then he looked over to the two. He approached, looming over the scientist who looked frightened. He tapped him in the forehead, eyes lighting up a greying lavender. The Scientist would forget him. He moved to do the same to the experiment, then paused. He altered the memory, slipping the child a small treat to take care of his wounds. Then he left through the portal and weaved it shut.

Ink was staring at him with wide eyes. " _ ** **The red glitches that just eat**** **code… They’re more than you could deal with. Even you would be consumed by them. Even me, as powerful as I am. That’s what I’m doing** **. Stopping them.**_ _ **"**_ He told Ink, adjusting his mask so it would better stay on. " _ **Error may believe that the AUs are the reason they have begun to appear, but they aren't. It was only recently that our multiverse began to slow in development. It was a lull that drew them in, believing our universe was beginning to die out.**_ " The String Puller paused, then pulled a device from the coding. He offered it to Ink.

"A-a cellphone? What am I suppose to do with this? ...It's... well, I don't mean to be rude, but it's kinda... useless to me?" He looked to the String Puller who briefly turned away to attend to his monitors. Then he finally looked back, just as Ink had readied his brush to leave.

A hand stopped him, then pointed to The String Puller to get Ink's attention. " ** _I am sorry for dismissing you. No, that isn't a cellphone, and no it isn't useless. That communicator has a built in locater, it can text anyone who you need to text (_** ** _Even if they don't have a cellphone. Thank god for paper and writing_** ** _) And it has a direct line to me, so you may call me should you ever need my assistance with a Viral infection._** "

"...Oh. Uh, thanks. I suppose I'll get out of your way. Better check on Error."

The hand waved as String Puller turned away and focused on the monitors. The Human watched Ink go, then turned to the taller being. " ~~~~Do you... Think we'll be able to do this?" The other slumped a bit. "I... I just want to make sure you realize what you've signed up for."

" _ **...It doesn't matter. For the sake of everything, I must try. ...Check on the team, would you? ...We start training tomorrow.**_ _ ****_ ****"


	3. Bigger Than All Of Us  (Alternately: Combination, Assimilation, Codetermination)

His vision was becoming blurry. He could only watch, helpless as he watched the figures before him being torn to shreds. A skull landed by him, and croaked out a 'why' before turning lifeless and then dissolving into code. He watched as Sparky unhinged it's jaw and ripped into the coded nightmare, warping itself as well as the virus. But Sparky, too was destroyed. OniKuara faltered, then sacrificed itself for the human, taking three of the red viruses with it.

One by one he felt the weight on his string slacken until there was only the pressure of one being. The human rushed to his side, grabbing his hand. Without speaking, he vocalized his pain with his eyes. 'You know what we need to do.' he signed, voice mostly silent. He closed his eyes, briefly reflecting.

* * *

The String Puller watched the team. "Again!" The Human called. He had begun to answer to the name of Kei, and had become the most productive member. Sparky yawned, curling up on the shredded dummy it had stole from the training team. "C'mon Oni. If you can't attack me, I'll make you!" They pulled out a mask (from some pocket dimension even he couldn't comprehend) and donned it, looking like Endoskeleton. Kei blew raspberries and then quickly summoned forth a door to protect them from the massive slash that briefly became a blinding red light before returning to normal. The human peeked out from the metal door, looking mildly surprised.

Oni growled. "You said try to hit you." He stated, turning his glare to The String Puller. "Don't gimme that look. If I hit him, you would have just remade them."

The String Puller rolled his eyes, turning to his monitors, then to the other training pairs. Goat King was fighting Mother, both locked in a battle. He shivered a bit when Mother looked at him and smiled, pleased with herself. Briefly, a chill went down his spine. ' _I'm glad I'm not Goat King right now..._ ' Gaster thought, the other two agreeing.

He turned to where Quick Red Fox was sparring with Calculaneus and Calendula. Calendula was trying his damnedest to rip the other two to shreds, but as Calculaneus blocked his cybernetic attacks and dodged each of his vine attacks, there was little he could do on that front. And Quick was as fast as the robotic dancer. Beyond that he was using his powers of manipulation to stop him from trying to disable him.

That left Mangled Catch to work with Archeopterox while Endoskeleton was out taking care of a virus. He suddenly appeared beside String Puller and swung his jaw up to grin, teeth sliding back and forth. "It's done. I made sure no one saw us. Mobtale will be fine." His jaw unhooked at that point and he left to go train with Oni, leaving Kei to return to the tallest entity, who smiled a bit wider.

"Hey, uh, Stringy...? Don't mean to be a bother, but uh... why is my soul so large and empty? It's kinda hard to fight with magic this way." The male asked.

" _ **You were not made to fight. You were made to guide, to befriend, to withstand and to lead. But in terms of your soul...**_ " He turned away to the monitor. " _ **...In desperate times, you can merge with any of the entities I have created. Similar to Asriel and Flowey. You will not only unlock all of your abilities- save for reset-, but you will also unlock the others full potential.**_ "

Kei gasped. "You... You mean we get to fusion dance?!" They lit up like a beacon, soul glowing almost blindingly. As The String Puller chuckled, they danced happily. "I am so down for that! But... how do I do it? Like, just imagine my soul leaving me and entering them?"

The laughter died out, and The String Puller looked weary. " _I am sorry, but... No. In order to merge, one entity must be dead or dying. That way the soul can be removed. On the down-side, unless you merge with me, odds are that you will remain in that form until you learn how to recode your body and return the soul. However, your soul will fight it. It was made to be filled. Only in a worst-case scenario, but..._ "

Kei nodded fiercely. "I'll do what I can until then, boss!"

* * *

He nodded slowly. Their body collapsed lifelessly into his arms. He took the soul, standing up slowly. He moved his hand in the air around the soul, unlocking it. Then he pulled out his own, shattered with void residue and darkness dripping from it. Strings held it loosely together. He put his soul in the heart and felt the transformation begin.

He shrunk, was the first thing he noticed. His metal leg grew larger, and then a foot was made for better stability. His claws became massive, while his hand became more like blades with hooked edges. His coat lengthened to trench-coat length, though the rest remained the same. His mask merged with his face, and one eye opened wide. He felt the claw marks burning and raised a hand to trace the runes he found there. They would limit his magic. His mouth had ripped open and became a jagged mess, and his other eye remained closed.

"This... Is strange." He commented, watching the viruses advance on him, eagerly ripping apart the coding of the abandoned universe.

* * *

His communicator rang. He looked at it in surprise, then opened a channel. "Heyrememberhowyousaidcallyouifyouneedhelp? WellIneedhelprightnow, comequick!" Ink's voice blurted from down the line. He jerked, then ripped open a new monitor. Ink was running from a massive black virus. His mask's eyes widened almost comically.

" _ **Training ends, we have a massive problem!**_  " He barked. The group stopped and then rushed through the portal he opened. He followed, looking up at the giant virus. It was beyond anything they had faced before. " _Sweet merciful creators above..._   _ **What the absolute fresh**_ **Hell _is this?_** _I... I think it's a virus... Making more viruses-- **STOP IT!**_ " He rushed forwards, wrapping code around his hands as he ran. He ripped open a portal for Ink who ran away with haste. The other continued past while he moved with flourishing movements to stop the black virus from creating copies.

* * *

His soul pulsed as he raised his hand to the code. Then he stopped. He didn't need that anymore. He closed his eyes, erasing the red viruses with a massive pulse of pure magic, pure energy. He flapped his wings, blades coming free to slam into the black virus and pin it. He walked up to it, claws glowing. "I **cannot** allow you to take this from me. My home will **not** be your _**plaything**_. My universe will **not** be your meal... and _**you**_ will **not** stop me. " He lunged, faster than it could even think, and shredded it into as many pieces as he could before finally the human side of him forced him to stop and withdraw. His unnecessary breathing was heavy and labored.

He fell to his knees, then stabbed into the ground with his claws, hand hooking into the dirt. Liquid magic leaked and splashed upon the ground. He waited until he was calm, then stood. "We should... code them all back into existence. ~~~~" He suggested softly.

Slowly, he did so, weaving the code back into existence, along with that of his world, the human's separate being, and this world and it's inhabitants. Then he slumped, barely caught in time by the others. His soul strained, barely holding together before The Human reached up and coiled it's strings back neatly to form it again. They took him back to the void with them.

As The String Puller relaxed in a conjured swivel chair, he let his eye drift shut, and listened to the soft voice of Kei telling them what they needed to do. He was glad he chose them to lead.

Then he rested, letting their joint consciousness fade.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stringed Bone Angel is... Well, to call him a fierce foe would be a vast understatement. As it currently stands, there are few things he cannot defeat.... Or do.  
> http://imgur.com/a/Fkxi9

**Author's Note:**

> Characters  
> (Order is Undertale - Creepy Pasta - FNAF)
> 
> Gaster - Slenderman - Marionette  
> Sans - Skin-Taker - Yenndo  
> Papyrus - Gabriel (Living Skeleton) - Foxy  
> Asgore - Goatman (Anansi's Goatman Story) - Freddy  
> Toriel - Carrie (Mother) - Baby  
> Undyne - The Big catch (Fish Story) - Mangle  
> Alphys - Sombrero Wearing Dinosaur (Sombrero Wearing Dinosaur) - Chica  
> Flowey - BEN (BEN Drowned) - Springtrap  
> Mettaton - Psychosis Entity (Psychosis) - Ballora  
> Chara - Jeff The Killer - Golden Freddy  
> Annoying dog - Smile Dog - Ennard
> 
> Names:  
> G: The String Puller  
> S: Endoskeleton  
> P: Quick Red Fox  
> A: Goat King  
> T: Mother  
> U: Mangled Catch (Actual name from Archeopterox; Siren)  
> Al: Archeopterox  
> F: Calendula (Your Worst Nightmare)  
> M: Calculaneus  
> C: OniKuara (The Demon That Comes When You Call It's Name)  
> D: Sparky
> 
> To see the full team. If you think you can do better... Well, you probably can, haha. But feel free, really. Or I'd like to see your interpretation. http://imgur.com/gallery/lbCLb


End file.
